


ronan no

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Blue makes a group chat. Stupidity ensues.(remake and continuation of Gangsey Group Chat)
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Henry Cheng & Noah Czerny & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng & Richard Gansey III & Blue Sargent, Jordan & Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch, Jordan/Declan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm back with the remake ig (also richard no longer looks like a word pls help)
> 
> this is a remake of an existing fic but its quite different so you don't have to have read the first one!

**_BlueLily_ ** _ created group chat  _ **_“Gangsey”_ **

**_BlueLily_ ** _ added  _ **_Move_I’m_Gay_ ** _ ,  _ **_Wizard Boy_ ** _ ,  _ **_JustGansey_ ** _ ,  _ **_Ded_ ** _ ,  _ **_Madonna_ ** _ , _ **_declan_ ** _ , _ **_sunshine_ ** _ , _ **_Jordan_ **

BlueLily - Hey dumbasses

Wizard Boy - what the hell is this

Madonna - who tf is @Move_I’m_Gay

Move_I’m_Gay - take a fuckin guess cheng

Wizard Boy - hey babe

Move_I’m_Gay - yo

Ded - Really blue????

BlueLily - really

Ded - ...

**_declan_ ** _ left  _ **_Gangsey_ **

**_Move_I’m_Gay_ ** _ added  _ **_declan_ ** _ to  _ **_Gangsey_ **

**_declan_ ** _ left  _ **_Gangsey_ **

**_Move_I’m_Gay_ ** _ added  _ **_declan_ ** _ to  _ **_Gangsey_ **

Move_I’m_Gay - no leaving fuckwit

declan - Really, Ronan?

BlueLily - stop fighting lynches

sunshine - what did i do??

BlueLily - nothing <3 your brothers are just the worst

Jordan - ^

declan - Jordan wth

Jordan - sorry :(

declan - It’s fine.

Madonna - woa declan’s in looove

declan - Fuck off, Cheng.

Madonna - and they say you and ronan have nothing in common

Wizard Boy - okk but henry is secretly savage?

BlueLily - you only just noticed, adam??

Move_I’m_Gay - hey parrish!?!

Wizard Boy - yeah?

Move_I’m_Gay - DATE

Wizard Boy - SHit sorry

Move_I’m_Gay - np need a ride

Wizard Boy - no i’ll drive dw

Move_I’m_Gay - kay see u soon love

Wizard Boy - sure babe

Madonna - ugh y are they the cutest

BlueLily - ^

Jordan - #Pynch amiright

Ded - #Pynch

JustGansey - #Pynch

BlueLily - #Pynch

Madonna - #Pynch

declan - … #Pynch

Wizard Boy - why is #Pynch trending on twitter???

Wizard Boy - no one answering??

Wizard Boy - classy :/

declan - Sorry.

BlueLily - you have to admit its funny tho

Wizard Boy - fair ig

Madonna - did someone say peak disaster bi energy

Wizard Boy - also fair

**_BlueLily_ ** _ change  _ **_Wizard Boy_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_DisasterBi_ **

DisasterBi - hell yea

Ded - hey,,, we should play t or d!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shoutout to Grammarly for saying my tone is "disapproving" in this chapter (@declan))


	2. truth or dare

BlueLily - sure,,, im in (also y are u an actual puppy i hate u)

DisasterBi - he is tho

**_DisasterBi_ ** _ changed  _ **_Ded’_ ** _ s name to  _ **_ActualPuppy_ **

ActualPuppy - so….

DisasterBi - chill no puppy eyes needed im in 

Move_I’m_Gay - same. im always in for this shit

Madonna - ditto

Jordan - ^

sunshine - ^^

declan - I don’t know…

ActualPuppy - Please??

JustGansey - This sounds like a terrible idea noah

ActualPuppy - please?

JustGansey - fine. i hate you tho

DisasterBi - the puppy eyes?   
JustGansey - Yep

declan - Guess I have no choice

Jordan - Yay! Lets play

declan - :(

ActualPuppy - YAY

BlueLily - ronan T or D?

Move_I’m_Gay - truth

Madonna - wimp

Move_I’m_Gay - no i just dont want to move cheng

BlueLily - who was the first guy you ever had a crush on

declan - Oh no

JustGansey - Am i the only one praying for adam?   
DisasterBi - nope. i think i already know tho

declan - ^

Move_I’m_Gay - WHAT

DisasterBi - im not an idiot ro

Move_I’m_Gay - really?

declan - You’re not exactly subtle…

Move_I’m_Gay - fuck

declan - language

Jordan - @declan is a hypocrite i see

Move_I’m_Gay - anyways…

Madonna - OOooh yes?

Move_I’m_Gay - i will mute u drama whore

**_Madonna_ ** _ changed  _ **_Madonna_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_dramawhore_ **

BlueLily - hurry up lynch

Move_I’m_Gay - kavinsky

dramawhore - could u repeat that

Move_I’m_Gay - no

JustGansey - no fucking way ronan

Move_I’m_Gay - Moving On…..

Move_I’m_Gay - Is my turn

Move_I’m_Gay - @dramawhore t or d

dramawhore - t = drama so… truth

_ BlueLily sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay --- ask him something about his dating history _

_ Move_I’m_Gay sent a private message to BlueLily --- fine but u owe me _

Move_I’m_Gay - who… was the first guy u ever dated?

dramawhore - and u assume im into guys why

BlueLily - you’re “henrysexual” dumbass remember

dramawhore - oh ye

_ unknown sent a private message to dramawhore -- please dont _

dramawhore - uhhh i cant tell yall

DisasterBi - why not?

dramawhore - he uhh,,, isnt out

DisasterBi - ahh 

Move_I’m_Gay - fine whats ur sexuality

dramawhore - im pansexual

dramawhore - @BlueLily t or d?

JustGansey - wait we know this guy???

dramawhore - @BlueLily T OR D?

BlueLily - im not a coward (@Move_I’m_Gay) so…. dare

dramawhore - shit

_ Move_I’m_Gay sent a private message to dramawhore -- make her kiss adam _

_ dramawhore sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay -- why r u helping me _

_ Move_I’m_Gay sent a private message to dramawhore -- vengeance _

dramawhore - bleu?

BlueLily - ye where’d u go

dramawhore - kiss adam

JustGansey - no

DisasterBi - RONAN what did u do

Move_I’m_Gay - nothing

_ ActualPuppy sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay -- i know u told him to do it _

_ ActualPuppy sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay -- and i know why _

_ Move_I’m_Gay blocked private messages from ActualPuppy _

Move_I’m_Gay - pics or it didn’t happen

DisasterBi - fuck u

BlueLily - ^ fight me

JustGansey - fuckuronan.jpg

dramawhore - this gives me life

BlueLily - oh fuck u henry

dramawhore - sorry

BlueLily - u r forgiven

Move_I’m_Gay - this is awesome poor gansey

dramawhore - marry me

DisasterBi - back off my bf

DisasterBi - also fuck u ronan

dramawhore - wAIT

**_dramawhore_ ** _ changed  _ **_DisasterBi_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_BIsaster_ **

BIsaster - :/

BlueLily - @JustGansey truth or dare

JustGansey - oh no..

JustGansey - dare??

BlueLily - *evil laughter*

BIsaster - run while u still can

BlueLily - jk its not that bad

_ dramawhore sent a private message to BlueLily -- hes fucked isnt he _

_ BlueLily sent a private message to dramawhore -- yep! _

_ dramawhore sent a private message to BlueLily -- ;) _

_ BlueLily sent a private message to JustGansey -- tell delcan you’re in love with him. make it convincing _

_ BlueLily sent a private message to sunshine -- make sure u get pics _

declan - wtf

sunshine - poorgansey.jpg

declan - please tell me that was a dare

ActualPuppy - such a cute pic

JustGansey - yeah declan was,,, surprisingly nice about it?

Jordan - it was weird af

declan - was i supposed to be rude?? 

BlueLily - kinda ye

JustGansey - @dramawhore truth or dare

dramawhore - first, it sucks i missed that last dare. second, truth.

JustGansey - do u have an s/o

dramawhore - nope y

JustGansey - just seemed like a good question

BIsaster - wait i thought you were dating one of your friends

dramawhore - no they’re mostly straight

BlueLily - thank god i dont have to threaten anyone

Move_I’m_Gay - other than the guy from earlier

BlueLily - good point

Jordan - this wasn’t as fun as i expected. we should do something else.

sunshine - ^


	3. that joke? trash

JustGansey - please stop singing im trying to study

declan - ^

Jordan - ???

declan - did u fuckers just get louder

declan - @Move_I’m_Gay, @BlueLily, @dramawhore, @sunshine shut up

Move_I’m_Gay - never

declan - ill tell adam what you were singing

JustGansey - thank god. silence.

BIsaster - i missed latin and ronan singing??

Move_I’m_Gay - dw babe i took notes

dramawhore - babe?

BIsaster - on latin, i assume

Move_I’m_Gay - no duh

dramawhore - Babe???

Move_I’m_Gay - @dramawhore so what?

dramawhore - i thought u were heartless

Move_I’m_Gay - nope just a dick

declan - your words not mine bro

JustGansey - did declan just say bro

BlueLily - am i the only one tempted to find out about the guy from earlier?

Move_I’m_Gay - i only feel anger so no

BIsaster - biTCH thats a fucking lie

declan - ^

sunshine - ^^

BlueLily - ^^^

declan - bye for now i guess

sunshine - bye!

Jordan - Bye babe

Move_I’m_Gay - bye

JustGansey - Bye

BlueLily - bye

dramawhore - byeee

BIsaster - Bi

BIsaster - *Bye

  
Move_I’m_Gay - hey babe

BIsaster - yeah

Move_I’m_Gay - i love u but that joke? trash 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam is me and i am adam. we both love ronan lynch, are slytherins and make bad puns  
> i imagine they're singing like,,, the man by taylor swift.  
> sorry for the shorter chapter! trying to space it out before i have to come up with original content again. 
> 
> also sorry for the weird rambling authors note!


	4. good mornin

dramawhore - good mornin good mornin

Move_I’m_Gay - its 12:01 wtf

dramawhore - idk y r u awake hypocrite

Move_I’m_Gay - insomnia

JustGansey - ^

ActualPuppy - I’m a ghost.

dramawhore - do you just,,, not slep?

ActualPuppy - ha slep

ActualPuppy - but yea i dont sleep

dramawhore - weird..

BIsaster - ^

declan - why are u all awake in the middle of the night? blue is the only normal person here

Move_I’m_Gay - @BIsaster this is hypocritical right

BIsaster - yea

declan - but i have work

BIsaster - same

JustGansey - Adam no

BIsaster - sorry

dramawhore - oooh drama

Move_I’m_Gay - @dramawhore living up to his name

Move_I’m_Gay - Adam??

Move_I’m_Gay - @BIsaster?

ActualPuppy - ran away from gansey

_ BIsaster sent a private message to Move_I’m_Gay - hes right bye see u later _

declan - night everyone

Move_I’m_Gay - ig

JustGansey - night

BIsaster - night

ActualPuppy - goodnight!

dramawhore - ^

**_Jordan_ ** _ changed  _ **_declan_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_shoes_ **

BlueLily - i just woke up (at 7:30 bc im a normal human being) and u guys have been texting for hours????


	5. i must not tell lies

shoes - @Jordan what the fuck

Jordan - ily2

shoes - *sigh*

shoes - So how is life with everyone?

Move_I’m_Gay - depressing

BIsaster - meaningless

dramawhore - boring

ActualPuppy - life and i arent on speaking terms rn

BIsaster - uhhh noah r u ok

ActualPuppy - yeah! why?

BIsaster - that was so weirdly metaphorical

ActualPuppy - oh yeah ik

Move_I’m_Gay - i love it

Move_I’m_Gay - I’m gonna get another tattoo

shoes - ronan no

Move_I’m_Gay - ronan yes

BlueLily - ronan no

Move_I’m_Gay - ronan yes

JustGansey - Ronan no

Move_I’m_Gay - ronan yes

ActualPuppy - Ronan No

Move_I’m_Gay - ronan YES

_ shoes sent a private message to BIsaster -- tell ur idiot no _

BIsaster - Ronan YES

Move_I’m_Gay - what?

BIsaster - get another tattoo

Move_I’m_Gay - ok cool ily

Move_I’m_Gay - @ActualPuppy i got the tattoo in memory of you

ActualPuppy - ooooh what does it say

Move_I’m_Gay - remembered

ActualPuppy - actually crying rn

dramawhore - can confirm. gansey is too

JustGansey - blatant lies

BlueLily - someone’s lying, and it isn’t henry

JustGansey - BLUE!?!?! my own gf??!?!?!?

BlueLily - I must not tell lies :/


	6. leraning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Now with 300% more references to other things you don't recognize!

_chat -_ **_sarchengsey_ **

BlueLily - hey bitches

JustGansey - really blue?

BlueLily - fight me bitch

JustGansey - no?

dramawhore - that question mark is my mood tho

BlueLily - same

BlueLily - oh hey i have an idea

_BlueLily changed JustGansey’s name to bitch1_

_BlueLily changed dramawhore’s name to bitch2_

bitch1 - … 

bitch2 - hey why is he number one?????

BlueLily - hes my boyf

bitch2 - fair

bitch1 - wait is that a good thing

bitch2 - yes

BlueLily - can we go back to the topic at hand please??

bitch2 - woa fancy words

bitch1 - go on

BlueLily - pride is soon

bitch2 - yeeee 

BlueLily - we should do something. for pride

bitch2 - YEEEE

bitch1 - like what?

BlueLily - idk. make lynch host a party or some shit

bitch1 - ill ask him

BlueLily - hey i cant remember the name of this song plz help henry

bitch2 - i was summoned

BlueLily - it goes like,,, uh,,, i gave you a shot and you threw it away…. something something…. what we both know is true… what you really want is love without second thought

bitch2 - i have negative clues

bitch1 - oh i think i know it

BlueLily - gansey knows modern shit?

bitch1 - im not an old man jane it’s running

bitch2 - oh oh OH shit. i dum

BlueLily - babe u should come up with a nickname for henry. like jane

bitch1 - change our names

bitch2 - hes leraning!

bitch2 - learning

BlueLily - ha leraning

_BlueLily changed bitch1’s name to JustGansey_

_BlueLily changed bitch2’s name to dramawhore_

~~~~~

_chat - **Gangsey**_

JustGansey - this random guy just fucking teleported into my room, said “you’re not quentin” and then fucking left. what the fuck.

BIsaster - that is the most ive ever heard you swear u ok

JustGansey - no im not ok

shoes - sure you weren’t just sleep deprived?

BlueLily - no he was real. and hot

Move_I’m_Gay - fuck i missed hot wizard guy

dramawhore - ^

ActualPuppy - oh that reminds me of that one dude with the glowing eyes who kept asking me about the end he was weird as fuck

BIsaster - yet again i am worried about u noah

ActualPuppy - he was cool i told him about how i died and he left

shoes - i swear i’ve heard something like that before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just me making obscure nods to shows/books/music/whatever.
> 
> (Also I'm pretty sure I wrote it back in June, hence the Pride stuff. So I guess this takes place in June now)
> 
> If you can think of a nickname for Henry, or any new ideas for usernames/chapters, I'd love to hear them!


	7. @Move_I'm_Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey forgot this fic existed but i'm here, i'm queer, and it's almost been so long the subject of this chapter is relevant again.

JustGansey - @Move_I’m_Gay i have a question

JustGansey - ronan

JustGansey - Ronan Lynch I swear to God

JustGansey - I am so close to spamming your @ in the chat Ronan

dramawhore - @Move_I’m_Gay

JustGansey - @Move_I’m_Gay

BlueLily - oh babe is this for the thing

JustGansey - yeah

BlueLily - @Move_I’m_Gay

BlueLily - @Move_I’m_Gay

dramawhore - @Move_I’m_Gay

shoes - @sunshine

sunshine - yeah declan?

shoes - @ ronan for us please

sunshine - @Move_I’m_Gay

Move_I’m_Gay - what the fuck do you fuckers want i was fucking busy

JustGansey - Ignoring the terrible amount of swearing

JustGansey - I have a request

BlueLily - *we have a request

Move_I’m_Gay - hurry the fuck up and explain it before i get bored again

JustGansey - host a party for pride at the barns

Move_I’m_Gay - i’m in

shoes - no one going to point out that four people other than ronan are currently living in the barns?

BIsaster - Well I’m definitely in

Jordan - me too

sunshine - it sounds fun!

Move_I’m_Gay - yeah @shoes stop being so homophobic

shoes - …

shoes - you know what, fine

shoes - if it’s a mess you have to clean it up

Jordan - thank you babe <3

shoes - you’re welcome.

sunshine - thank you declan!!!

shoes - you’re welcome, matthew

BlueLily - Declan types like an old man

BlueLily - in other news @henry tell us about your first boyfriend

dramawhore - either @ me properly or just ask me in person blueberry we are literally sharing a sofa right now

BlueLily - youre avoiding the question

dramawhore - you have no idea how funny the question is

shoes - Blue Sargent, I am not an old man. Stop disrespecting your elders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or leave kudos! they are my lifeblood and also the only reason i remember to upload! feel free to yell at me for not uploading, write incomprehensible nonsense, make future chapter/name suggestions, suggest theories, or just say random things. i also love crossover ideas if anyone has any fandom suggestions...
> 
> anyways i wrote ahead this time and i'm currently doing a writing challenge so hopefully consistent updates for at least a few weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments appreciated!


End file.
